Your Eyes Search Mine
by You'll let me be your man
Summary: Blaine's new to Lima and McKinley after his mother's divorce. He meets new people and forms relationships with them. Soon to be Klaine, AnderLopez friendship, Shy!Klaine fluffy puppy smutty love to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Eyes Search Mine : Chapter 1**

* * *

That smile. There it was again. It was bright and shy at the same time, brightening those unique glasz eyes that drove him crazy. Everytime he saw this smile on HIS face he couldn't suppress a shiver. Neither could he stop that goofy smile from spreading over his face. That was why he hated it, hated HIM.

Everytime their eyes would catch, be it across the hall, in the locker room, or under Ms. Letterman's watcheful eye, he would let his emotions show, just for a moment, but it was enough of a moment for HIM to understand.

* * *

It all began a month ago, on October, 12th. It was my very first day at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio.

I was strolling through the main corridor, trying to look confident in my vintage leather jacket and over-used black skin tight denims, despite my smalller-than-average height. I was secretely hoping to look at least a little cool even though I had decided to let my curls run free that morning. I could feel everyone's stares burning holes through my entire body, hear every whisper of 'new kid' 'dunno where he's from'. As I approached a nice looking blonde girl, I was interrupted by a tall latino girl.

'Hey new kid, where are you going ?'

I cleared my throat before answering :

'To the principal's office'

'Come on, I'll show you !'

We walked together for 2 minutes before arriving to a glass door.

'Here it is, I'll wait for you here, you know, to show you the way... Oh, by the way, the name's Santana'

She then winked at me, and turned to a guy with a ridiculously long and greasy mohawk.

I knocked on the office door and entered. An indian looking man greeted me with a heavy accent :

'Hello Mr. Anderson, I was waiting for you. So here is your timetable and the plan of the school grounds. I hope your guide for the week, Ms. Santana Lopez, will help you get used to our school. In case you haven't seen her yet, you should meet her in your first period. Feel free to apply to any of our clubs. Good luck Mr. Anderson.'

He then dismissed me and I got out of his office. I saw Santana still talking to Mohawk. I walked towards them and greeted the guy with a nod.

'So Hobbit, ready to face Mrs. Whale ?' I frowned

'Whale ? Is that her actual name ?'

The guy sent me an incredulous look and replied :

'What the Puck ? Are you really that stupid ?'

'Stop this Puckerman' Santana said, then turned to me 'You'll understand when you see her, let's go Hot Shot, don't wanna be late to class !'

My first three classes were quite uneventful, basic introduction at the beginning of the class, then getting paired with Santana for the rest of the lesson, since I didn't have any of the books.

It was in fourth period that I saw, felt, tasted even, my life changing.

* * *

I was in AP english, my only class without Santana. She still accompanied me to the classroom, wishing me good luck. I entered the classroom to see a handdful of students inside. The teacher had yet to arrive so I seated myself on the third row, waiting for him. I sent a text to my best friend to tell him that I was ok, and heard the door being shut.

I looked up to see a young woman in her mid-twenties wearing a knee-length straight black skirt, her elegant white blouse tucked in and exposing just that bit of cleavage that made her look attractive. She was wearing high-heeled shoes that exposed the curve of her calves. On her ring finger shone a discreet engagement ring, and her dark brown hair was coiffed into a sophisticated looking bun. Her face was delicately made up, to enhance her beauty. She sat on the desk, delicately crossing her legs. She looked at me, and said : 'Mr. Anderson, I presume ?' I only nodded in answer and she said 'Come to the front of the class and tell us more about yourself, in this classroom, we are all friends to achieve the best working environment possible . '

I walked to the front of the class and fidgeted a little under my classmates' attentive stare. I focused on the teacher and began : 'Hello, my name's Blaine Anderson, I'm 17 and I went to Dalton Academy in Westerville for the duration of high school, well at least until a week ago...' I looked expectantly at the teacher who said 'It is quite nice to meet you Blaine, I am Ms. Letterman, soon to be Goldberg, so get used to the new name, now, why did you transfer ?' She asked with a kind smile. 'Uhm, my parents recently got a divorce so I moved with my mother here in Lima.'

'Well, everyone I'll ask you to introduce yourselves to your new classmate, we will begin with the back of the class, Blaine, you can go back to your seat.'

Once I was seated, a girl with blonde hair cut in a bob and a soft voice stood. 'Hello Blaine, I'm Quinn Fabray and I live in Lima with my mother.'

Then, a short asian girl with long dark brown hair stood up. 'I'm Tina Cohen-Chang.'

As soon as she sat down a pale, kind of pudgy boy with crazy gingerish hair stood up and said, stumbling upon his words : 'H-Hi, I'm Jacob B-ben Israel, and I'm the top reporter here, if you want to know something you c-can ask me.'

And then, a gorgeous boy, tall and lean stood up, and my heart raced inside my chest as he blinked and looked into my eyes. His, which were a stunning unidentifiable colour, widened and his mouth moved as he uttered a short sentence in his beautifully high, but still masculine voice.

'My name's Kurt Hummel and I live in Lima with my father and step-family' He sat back down and threw me a smile over his shoulder. I felt breathless and I practically missed the brown-haired girl who introduced herself as Lucy Porter. As everybody had introduced himself, Ms. Letterman began her lesson on Shakespeare's sonnets.

The rest of that lesson was spent looking at Kurt's, ah how his name rolled on my mind's tongue, back. By the end of it, I knew his shape by heart.

* * *

**So, here it is guys, my first klaine story published ! I'm not a native so don't judge and tell me how I can improve, see y'all !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Eyes Search Mine : Chapter 2**

* * *

_Their hips were thrusting at a rapid pace, their sweat mingling._

_ 'Kurt ! Harder. I need you' Blaine cried, holding back sobs and groans of pleasure. Kurt muttered sweet nothings into Blaine's ear as he rearranged their position._

_ Blaine ended up on his stomach, Kurt blanketed upon him, thrusting with all his might, hitting Blaine's prostate dead on with each thrust of his hips. He lost all sense of rythm when he felt the heat of his orgasm pooling in the pit of his gut._

_ He pulled at Blaine's hair with a hand bringing their mouths together as white light exploded behind both their eyelids and his semen spread inside his lover's tight hole._

I woke up with a start, not even stirring. My sheets were sticky _**Again...**_

I took a deep breath, well as deep as I could seeing as I was still coming down from my nightly orgasm, and stood up, grimacing at the feel of my semen cooling on my crotch. I undid my sheets, as I did everyday, thanks to that sexy bastard.

It had been a month since I had transferred to McKinley due to my parent's divorce, a month of boring days spent between Santana flirting with me, as she had quickly become my best friend, and exchanging longing glances with Kurt. I still hadn't taken my chance at striking a friendship and, oh god, how wrong it was of me to hope for a fleeting touch from him !

But I still did, and Santana really wasn't helpful with my attraction, dare I say obsession, for Kurt. She had caught our glances in the hall, and Kurt's shy smiles, and even though I tried not to react to them, I knew how bad gay guys got hurt in this close-minded state, thank you very much, he still affected me.

I had learned everything I could about him, stalked his Facebook even. But once it came to facing him, I could not, my balls magically disappeared into thin air and what was left was just a guy obsessed with someone so much better than him ! I shook of my thoughts and hopped into the shower.

I rushed into the english classroom half a second before the bell rung. I sat as usual on the third row, not meeting Ms. Letterman's gaze. She stood up and began writing on the black board. 'Hamlet' she said with a powerful voice. 'Today, we will study his monologue, no, don't sigh, all of you, we will not read it, we will act it, in the company of Mr. Shuester, we will use the auditorium to play it. I want you to feel it, to understand its deep meaning, and for that, I'm putting you in pairs. So ! Tina will be with Lucy, Jacob will be with Quinn and finally Kurt, you will be with Blaine'.

At that point I was sure that my heart would jump right out of my chest and that my face would burst into flames. Kurt stood up and sat on the seat next to mine muttering a shy 'Hi'. I answered in the same way, flashing him a goofy smile before catching myself. I looked up at our teacher catching a mischievious look on her face. She knew ! **_That manipulating..._**

As I looked back down I saw a sticky note. It read : " Here's my number so we can rehearse - Kurt " The handwriting was elegant and curvy, just like I had imagined it to be.

'So, what do you reckon we should do ?' he asked. Oh my god, his voice was so soft, and he looked so cute as he looked at me through his long eyelashes. He got his notebook out and I thought I caught a glimpse of a heart drawn on the first page of it. He looked quickly at me and blushed.

* * *

Santana came up behind me and put her arm around my waist. 'So, how was AP ?' She asked 'You seen Kurtie ?'

'Don't call him that !' I replied 'And... I got his number' I said in an excited whisper. I was trembling from head to toe and even Santana touching my junk and making a remark about my balls couldn't faze me.

'So ? How did it happen ?' she asked, seemingly more excited than I was.

'He just... gave it to me y'know, it's for an assignment...' She looked at me and told me, no, ordered me to send him a text. So I did, you know, when she uses THAT tone f voice, I don't want to upset her. Some may say that I'm a pussy for it, but I just have a... great sense of self-preservation !

**-Hey Kurt it's Blaine, just so you can have my number-B**

I sent it and felt that big goofy smile grow on my face. I felt like a crushing schoolgirl, which I kind of was, except for the girl part obviously.

* * *

Santana opened the door of the Lima Bean and went to the counter. I had been here before with my friends when I still was at Dalton, but it had just been two or three times. Since my transfer, I hadn't seen any of the guys and I was hoping they were there.

I needed to talk to Wes and Jeff about Kurt. He was so wonderful, even though I hadn't talked to him before today, I was sure they would love him as quickly as I did. I asked the barista for my usual Medium Drip before following Santana to a table near a window.

I began daydreaming about him and me, completely absorbed by my fantasy of him, holding my hand and running the other through my unruly hair. In my head we were both on my bed, talking and kissing sweetly, not letting go of each other's gaze. I sipped a little on my barely warm coffee when I felt someone tap on my shoulder, almost making me choke.

I turned around on my seat and came face to face with a guy in a navy blue and red uniform, sporting the Dalton crest.

* * *

**Hi everybody, so here's a fast second chapter for you, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know if I should continue posting, the singing part (duh, did you think ther ewould be none ? Guys this is Glee ! ) is coming next chapter. Review and tell me what you think ! And if you have any comments, remarks about my writing, or ideas, don't hesitate to review or PM me, or actually right about anything, I love feedback, as long as it is construtive ! And, one last thing, tell me if you see typos and if I need a beta (why not lend me a hand with it ! I love to share and think with different people)**

**Bye guys ! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Eyes Search Mine : Chapter 3**

* * *

'Blaine Anderson, it's amazing how I recognized you just from looking at your perfect ass. It's such a pleasure to see you ! Mind if I sit ?'

I didn't have time to reply that he was already sat, closer to me than I wanted. 'S-sebastian, what, what are you d-doing here ?' I asked, stuttering against my will. I looked at Santana completely distressed.

'Oh, you know, hangin' out, having fuin, checking guys out... the usual. What are YOU doing here, and with a girl...'

My eyes widened as I understood what he was implying. 'Santana and I ? Noooo, I'm as gay as I have always been, no no, she's, she's just a good friend. We're having a coffee, 's all. How's Dalton ?' I asked, uneasy.

He smiled smugly, and I wanted to wipe that look off his face, but I couldn't, my dapper side wouldn't let me do it...

'It's so boring without you strutting in the hallways. I swear, I dream of you every night, ah, your voice. You know how that turns me on, don't you ?'

Santana looked between us, looking torn between being puzzled and laughing. 'Well, Sebastian, it was... nice seeing you. Say 'hi' to the council for me yeah !'

I sent a look to Santana and gestured towards the door. We got up quickly, leaving Sebastian _**That smug fuck !**_ behind.

We walked to my car and quickly got on the road. She looked at me 'Who. Was. This ?'

I looked back at her rapidly, trying not to take my eyes off the road too long. 'Sebastian Smythe... Horrible chipmunk faced flirt. He's been wanting in my pants since his transfer last year. At first, it was flattering, you know, I had never had a boyfriend, still haven't actually, and he was all over me from the first day, always complimenting me and stuff... But then, he got too much. I had heard he had at least made out with all the gay population at Dalton, and most of them had told me how he was a god, so I was still tempted. Then Wes, my best-friend threw a little party, one he's got the secret of, and I'm a stupid and horny drunk, and when I say horny, I'm totally not exaggerating. Sebastian, he noticed this, and, I have absolutely no recollection of what happened but David, my other best friend, he said that we went to the basement in Wes's house, and that he went to check on us, and he saw us kissing, and Sebastian's hand was inside my shirt, and, had he not stopped, I would have been sure to lose my virginity to him that night, so, here's the story.'

I had tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Santana didn't say anything for the rest of the trip.

* * *

She jumped out of my car as we got to her house.'You know, even though he's a dick, that Sebastian dude, well he did say that you had a great voice, so, you know, Glee's a tight-knit group, so, you really should audition. Plus you'll get to see Kurt, and to woo him into your bed with gay ballads !'

She winked at me and sashayed to the front door, throwing me one last smile.

I spent the rest of the evening going through all my songs, looking for the perfect one, which would express a little how I felt for Kurt, but also how I had been feeling since my parent's divorce.

After three hours of searching I finally found the one. It's with a smile, that I went to sleep, thinking of what was to come.

* * *

I woke up well rested,a nd clean, for once. I prepared rapidly, sending a quick 'I love you !' to my mom as I closed the front door.

I received a text from Santana once I had closed the door to my car : **-So, how do you feel about today, hot shot ? Gonna audition ?-Tana**

I answered as soon as I could, which was once I was in the parking lot. **-I feel happy today ! And yes, I will-B**

I went through my day on a little foamy white cloud which, I felt, brought me straight to my seat next to Kurt in AP. We talked more than I had ever talked to anyone in class, since I was quite a discreet student. The bel rang and I felt as if the hour had gone by in a flash.

I saw Santana already waiting for me at the door, and as Kurt saw her, he said : 'So, Satan, what may you be doing here on this fine day ?'

She sent him a smile, no a smirk, she didn't usually smile to people, unless it was Brittany or me... 'Well, Porcelain, I'm accompanying our fine friend Hot Shot here to his very first Glee session !'

I walked behind Kurt and Santana to the choir room, completely absorbed by their sometimes friendly, sometimes hateful bickering. In fact I was so absorbed that I didn't see that they had gotten inside, and hadn't held the door for me, so I ended up pushing the heavy door on my own.

Once I was_** Finally !** _inside, I stood next to the piano. A man with strangely curly hair looked to me and smiled. 'You must be our new member, Blair Andersen, isn't it ?'

'Blaine Anderson, actually... and yes, I'd like to audition, if it's not too late in the year ?' I asked politely.

'Of course not, you can join when you want here ! Do you have a song ready ?' He asked.

'I, I do, sir. Um, should I tell the musicians ?'

'Yes, yes, go ahead, we're impatient to hear you Blaine !' He told me with a huge smile on his face.

I let the musicians begin, took a deep steadying breath, and began.

_Birds flying high_  
_You know how I feel_  
_Sun in the sky_  
_You know how I feel_  
_Breeze driftin' on by_  
_You know how I feel_

I looked at Santana who threw me a smile and I closed my eyes_  
_

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me..  
And I'm feeling good_

I clenched my stomach muscles to give my voice more depth, not just a falsetto, and continued, encouraged by the silence.

_Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom in the trees  
You know how I feel_

I opened my eyes and looked at Kurt, trying to convey my feelings to him, my eyes still fluttering with the clenching of my stomach, and the realization that those lyrics were written for me, for this moment. I opened my eyes wide, and concentrated on the painful but oh-so-pleasurable feeling of my voice coming out of my mouth, feeling alive again, now in this choir room...

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me...  
And I'm feeling good_

_**Feeling... good !**_

* * *

**Here's the third chapter, hope you liked it, Blaine's song and all, leave me a little bit of feedback please, even just to tell me I suck ( but if you do, tell me at least how ! I love criticism as long as it's based on something tangible ! :D)**

**I totally don't own Feeling Good, be it Nina Simone's, Muse's or Michael Buble's version... sadly. Hope you didn't skip out on the lyrics (I know I usually do, once I figure which song it is ! :D)**

**Thanks for reading xx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Eyes Search Mine : Chapter 4**

It had been a week since I had autioned for the glee club. Rachel had looked at me, completely dumbstruck, before standing up and running to me, crushing me in her little arms. Everyone else came around us and I got my first glee-hug.

I could safely say this week was one of the best of my life.

My demeanor got me the friendship of the glee guys, my hair Brittany's undivided attention, my voice Rachel's partnership, and my gayness Mercedes's love. And, of course, there was Kurt !

We spent a lot of time together, studying and practising, we found our voices blended so well, like a dollop of caramel ice-cream in a hot cocoa. Actually, today would be the first time I'd go over to his house, I would get to meet his_ loving and accepting_ father, his _absolutely adorable_ step-mother, and see Finn out of the choir room. Our friendship was so great I was a little afraid to mess it up with my feelings. Yes I had admitted to myself this was not a mere physical attraction. Well, I was attracted to him, but I also came to know him.

I found out that we had so much in common, we both absolutely loved Disney ( and I found that my name on his phone was Prince Eric...), were completely in love with anything Oz-related, we were even planning a Wicked - Wizard of Oz - The boy from Oz marathon in the near future, and, finally, we were total PotterHeads deep inside (we had the same Daniel Radcliffe photograph inside our locker).

So now, I was doing my hair while my mother was baking a cake for him and his family. She would drive me there and talk to them, because she 'wanted to meet the owners of the house I would certainly spend a lot of time at in the near future, Blainey !'

But I supected she felt lonely since we moved from Westerville. Most of her friends had been my father's friends' wives, and they had all taken his side when I told him I was gay.

He didn't want me anymore, and my mom divorced him because of it. She had said that it was time she ended things with him, and his reaction to my coming-out was the last straw to their relationship.

'I can't have a bigot as a husband, moreover one who cannot even change his views for his own son.' She had said.

This was the last she had said without her lawyer.

* * *

'Now you turn left, and it's the one with a navigator in the alleyway, right here !' I told my mother.

She came to a stop half on the side-walk and got out of the car. We walked to the front door, she looked tense, as if she was the one having a study date with the gorgeous boy she liked. But no, it was me.

She rang the doorbell and gripped my hand when a bald man wearing a flannel shirt opened the door.

'You must be... Blaine ! Hello ! Finally I can put a face on the name ! Come in, come in !' We did and he closed the door, taking my mom's coat and hanging it.

'Kuuuurt, Blaine's here ! Finn, come say hi !' He shouted. I heard Finn running down the stairs and saw Kurt coming out of what I supposed was the kitchen, as he was taking off a plain black apron. He came towards us, holding his hand to my mother.

'Kurt Hummel, you must be Elena !'

'Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm glad Blaine became friends with you. I brought a cake !'

He smiled at her and said : 'Oh, come with me, I'm sure you and Carole will get along !'

Seeing my mother's eyes lightening up at the mention of a possible friend made my heart swell in my chest. It was time she finally became totally independent, not to mention that Kurt's stepmom striking a friendship with my mom would be sooooo great, regarding my hopefully-soon relationship with Kurt.

Kurt came back during my musings and brought me back by hugging me close to him. He took my hand and led me to his room, letting me greet Finn on the way.

We stopped in front of a light grey door, which he unlocked, telling me as we entered that he kept it locked so that Finn didn't sneak in, as he tended to do.

'You can sit on the bed, make yourself comfortable, you know !' he told me when he saw that I was still standing awkwardly. 'Here, give me your jacket' He then took the collar in his hands, making my jacket slide down my arms. I couldn't suppress a shiver.

'Are you cold ?' He asked me.

'Oh, no, no ! It's... okay' I could feel my face flushing.

'Let me put some music, then we can study !' He said with a kind smile.

_**This is sooooo embarassing, get a grip Anderson** !_

I sat on the bed and got my school stuff out of my bag.

* * *

'Oh, I'm so embarassed, but I can't help but cry...' Kurt said sadly, looking at his TV with a few tears on his face.

After the awkward 'It's the first time I come over, I'm not totally comfortable in your room' stage, we studied for an hour, before agreeing that watching The Lion King would be much more fun than our American Politics assignment. And here we are, Simba's father is dead, and we are both weeping.

_Knock knock_

'Hey, Kurt, Blaine, do you wanna eat a little bit ? Are you crying ? Kurt, are you watching The Lion King again ?' Mr. Hummel said in a rush

'Yes Dad, we are, but it's okay, you know ! C'mon Blaine, i've wanted to eat your mother's cake since I saw it !' He paused the film and took my hand. My eyes unfocused for a second at the warmth of his skin. He helped me up, and we followed Mr. Hummel downstairs.

* * *

**Hey guys ! Thank you for reading that 4th chapter. I hope you liked it ! **

**First, I'm completely amazed by the response and I would like to thank all of those who alerted this story _( __20eKUraN11 ; AngelOfAme ; eternaltwilite ; 16 ; HarlequinBears_**_looooove your name ! ; **kurtcoblaine-klainetrain ; Meechely ; primarie ; ScullyBliss ; SimpleSensation ) **_**those who favorited _(EKUgirl2016 ; Naathany ) _and those who reviewed _(Lucie : merciiiiii (petit coeur) ; izumi : I will, I think it's the one fanfiction I can't seem to stop thinking about and having ideas for ! ; HarlequinBears )_**

**Again, you can leave a review, tell me what you thought, or just random comments, tell me if you see a typo and stuff ! **

**Thanks, bye ! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your Eyes Search Mine : Chapter 5 **

'"Anybody But Me !" Here's your assignment for the week guys ! Now, tell me what it makes you think of !' Mr. Shuester said as we were all sat in the choir room on Monday.

'What people would perform that I would not, like... ever !' Mercedes said.

'Great Mercedes, you got the point ! So, I guess you all understand what I want from you guys for this week, right ? ' He said 'Now I'll let you think between yourselves'

* * *

'Finn, bring the guys here for dinner, we have to talk !' Kurt said, entering Finn's room. 'Oh, and the meeting's in my room, so take the chance to tidy a little...'

He then closed the door, and went to his room.

* * *

'I need your help, guys !' He said.

'For what ?' Finn said, touching every single thing he came across. 'I mean, usually, you ask the girls for advice... What's up, dude ?'

'Yeah, why ?' Puck said, bouncing on the soft mattress of Kurt's bed.

'First, Finn, don't touch anything, second, don't call me dude, third, Puck, don't bounce on the bed, you'll ruin it, and fourth, I need you for Glee. You see, the assignment is about singing something you'd not usually sing, and I want to take a chance with Blaine... I like him you see... So, you in ?'

The boys all nodded.

* * *

**(Back to Blaine's POV)**

'Mr. Shue ? I'd like to go first for the assignment...' Mike said as the teacher entered the choir room. 'I mean, if it doesn't bother anyone.'

He stood up, and Santana followed him, she was wearing a tight red dress, which went to mid-thigh, her hair was pulled in what I guessed was a sexy messy bun, and she wore high black heels. Mike on the other hand had abandoned his usual skin-tight jeans and was wearing baggy ones, as well as a black t-shirt. He still wore his usual colorful sneakers.

Santana began clapping her hands as Mike put the tape on.

The familiar sound of the music made everyone smile in the room, even Mr. Shuester. Then, Mike began rapping.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?_

Santana began moving her hips to the rythm of the music.

___Imma get, get, get, get, you drunk,_

_Get you love drunk off my hump._

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)_

Mike began dancing, soon joined by Brittany.

_I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ices.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and that Donna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly_

At that point, we were practically all standing and dancing, faking the grinding of hips, only Finn was still sitting, completely hypnotized by the movement of Rachel's hips. Brittany took my hands and put them on her hips so that we were _that _ close. Her ass was pushing into my crotch with every movement and _** Thank God I'm gay** !_

_I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight._

Everyone clapped for Mike and Santana and they bowed, Mike twirling on his feet.

'Er, Mr. Shue, this was not my assignment, you know, I was just there as a help for Asian Part 1, just so you know.' Santana said as she sat down and linked pinkies with Brittany.

'Well it's great that you accepted to help a friend, Santana.' He said, cheerful, as usual.

'Well, I'm totally hotter, and younger than Fergie, so I wanted you guys to know it, you can worship me now.'

'Now that you have seen what I'm expecting of you, I want you to rule this assignment ! See you tomorrow !'

* * *

**(Back to weird POV)**

'Okay, Finn, I want you to go to the drums, Puck grab a guitar, Artie, take the bass, and give me the tching-tching thingy !' Kurt said before they entered the choir room on Friday. Finn, Puck and Artie entered, leaving Kurt in the hallway, then Finn came back with a tambourine in hand.

'Shue's already here, you can come in !'

Kurt began the rythm with the tambo as soon as he entered the chior room, Artie took over with the bass, then Finn with the drum's, and finally Puck with the guitar.

_So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine  
That I really wanna make you mine._

Kurt's voice was rough around the edges, as if he had just smoken an entire pack of cigarettes. He had lined his eyes with eyeliner and was wearing leather skinny jeans as well as a black fitting shirt and knee-high Doc. Martens. A leather bracelet adorned his right wrist and two silver rings were on his right hand. His hair was ruffled stylishly, to put it bluntly, he looked sexy as hell.

_I say you look so fine  
That I really wanna make you mine_

The boys joined him then, all looking right at their girls.

_Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks  
Now you don't need that money  
When you look like that, do ya honey._

Kurt's blue eyes, enhanced by the eyeliner, looked right in Blaine's honey eyes, and he winked.

* * *

**_Oh my god, he's sooooo sexy..._ **I felt a pang of arousal rush through me as he winked at me. Well, now, I was sure that the attraction was mutual. I crossed my legs and listened intently to him.

_Well I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yeah!  
I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yeah!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

_**Oh god yes, I'll be anything !**  
_

* * *

**Kind of a long chapter... Well about 1,2k without the notes so I guess it's longer than the other ! **

**Obviously I'm no Fergie or Will. or any Black Eyed Peas so I don't own My Humps, well I own my boobs and my behind, but, you see what I mean, I also don't own Jet's Are You Gonna Be My Girl... Neither do I own Glee, or Blaine Anderson, or Kurt Hummel... You get the point...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chappie, even if it was a little long to come, but I hope it was worth the wait, maybe go check the OS I published a few days ago which I wrote with my best friend, tell me what you think, leave me criticism, advice, anything...**

**Thanks guys, xx**

**PS : I put a poll on my profile page about Sebastian's role in this story ! It will close on Sunday the 17th so you have a week to answer ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Your Eyes Search Mine : Chapter 6**_  
_

_To Kurt (9:34) :_

_We have to talk_

_To McGavel (9:34) :_

_I sent him a text, what should I do ?_

_To Santana (9:35) :_

_OMGOMGOMGOMG_

_From Kurt (9:35) :_

_Yeah, if you want..._

_From McGavel (9:36) :_

_Wait for an answer ?_

_From Santana (9:36) :_

_What, again, curly ?_

_To Kurt (9:37) : _

_About your... Performance in Glee today_

_To Santana (9:37) : _

_Kurt ! That's what !_

_From Kurt (9:38) :_

_Did it... Offend you ?_

_From Kurt (9:38)_

_Did you not like it ? _

_To Kurt (9:38) :_

_No, not at all_

_From Santana (9:39) :_

_Oh ! Good luck :D_

_To Kurt (9:39) :_

_I mean, yes ! I did !_

_From Kurt (9:40) :_

_What do you mean then ? I don't understand... :)_

_To Kurt (9:40) :_

_Let's say that... I'm not sure I got the point of the song, if there was one to get, of course !_

_From Kurt (9:41) :_

_Maybe you did... What DID you understand ?_

_To Kurt (9:42) :_

_I don't wanna seem arrogant or anything, but, I kind of thought it was directed at me..._

_From Kurt (9:42) :_

_Indeed..._

_To Kurt (9:43) :_

_So, this means you're... Interested in me ?_

_From Kurt (9:44) :_

_Oh, I'm more than interested in you, Blaine !_

_To Kurt (9:44) :_

_What do you mean ?_

_From Kurt (9:46) :_

_Since the first time I saw you, I knew there was something with you !_

_To Kurt (9:46) :_

_Something ?_

_From Kurt (9:47) :_

_Yes, something that makes me irrevocably attracted to you, I want to be with you all the time, I think of you all the time !_

_To Kurt (9:49) :_

_Really ? So... This means that you too ?_

_From Kurt (9:49) :_

_Me too ?_

_To Kurt (9:50) :_

_I'm not the only one to feel this way !_

_From Kurt (9:51) :_

_Ever since I met you, I knew it was you ! Not another !_

_To Kurt (9:52) :_

_Well, then here goes nothing !_

_To Kurt (9:52) :_

_Would you like to be my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel ?_

_From Kurt (9:52) :_

_Yes, yes yes ! A thousand times Yes ! :')_

_To Kurt (9:53) :_

_I can't believe it ! _

_To Kurt (9:53) :_

_You're my boyfriend !_

_From Kurt (9:54) :_

_ I've been waiting for weeks ! :)_

_From Kurt (9:54) : _

_If I wasn't in my PJ's I'd come over and hug you ( maybe kiss you ? ) :P_

_To Santana (9:55) :_

_SQUEAAAAAAL_

_To Kurt (9:55) :_

_You can kiss me when I pick you up tomorrow morning ! X3_

_**Blaine ND Anderson **is 'in a relationship'  
_

_**Wes Warbler, Santana ND Lopez **and **4 others **like this.  
_

_From Kurt (9:56) :_

_7:45 at mine ? X3_

_To Kurt (9:56) :_

_Yep ! Till then..._

_From Kurt (9:57) :_

_I'll dream sweet dreams ! _

_To Kurt (9:58) :_

_Night boyfriend !_

_From Kurt (9:59) :_

_G'nite Blainey-poo ;P_

_**Kurt ND Hummel :**_

_X3_

_**Blaine ND Anderson, Rachel ND Berry **and **3 others **like this.  
_

_To Kurt X3 (10:01) :_

_Blainey-poo, really ? Welk, then... Sleep tight Kurtie-pie ! X3_

_From Kurt X3 (10:01) :_

_X3_

* * *

_From Prince Eric X3 (10:02) :_

_X3_

_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !**_

* * *

_****_**Klaine ! *pukes rainbows***

**Leave a comment, criticism, anything !**

**Thanks to everyone who alerted ! Reviewed ! Faved ! X3**

**Thanks to LucieCriss, who helped me with the texting part ! (She was Kurt !)**

**The poll about sebastian is on my profile and closes on sunday 17th ! **

**Thankd guys, xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Your ****Eyes Search Mine : Chapter 7**

'Hi !' **_And then I kiss him !_**

'Hey, Kurt' **_And I wait for him to kiss me_**

'Hey there !' I looked into the mirror, styling my curls.

'Blaine, if you don't go now, you won't have time to pick up your boyfriend' I couldn't believe it, my mom was _teasing _me ? About my ( very recent ) love life ?

I walked down the stairs, kissed my smirking mother on the cheek, put my shoes on, and departed with my usual 'Bye mom, love you ! See you tonight !'

* * *

I came to a stop in the alleyway of Kurt's house at 7:44. I climbed out of my car, composed myself quickly, and went to knock on the door.

Immediately, Burt opened, as if he had been waiting on the other side of the door. He invited me in with a 'Wait in the kitchen bud, he's finishing.' and then I'm left alone in Kurt's kitchen, and Kurt, my _boyfriend _, comes in, flashes me a smile, grabs a cup of coffee, and kisses me, _right on the mouth, _as if we had been doing this every morning for years, and he hurries back out the door, throwing a 'I'm coming' over his shoulder.

* * *

As we walk away from my car, Kurt grabs my hand, and how I've wanted to hold it. I look at my watch, five to eight, perfect. I tug a little bit on his hand before we reach the door, and lead him to a secluded part of the parking lot, where bicycles are supposed to park. I envelope him into a hug and sigh.

'I'm so relieved that I get to hold you like this !' I say, my head resting on the crook of his neck.

'Me too' he replies. 'I'm sorry for... Kissing you like this in the kitchen, I mean, I had been thinking about how it would happen, and then you were there before I was ready, so we couldn't really have any privacy and yommh' I cut him off with a kiss of my own to stop his rambling. Yes, I was surprised this morning, but it couldn't have been better.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his forehead against mine.

'Hi' we both said a little breathlessly, my left hand still cupping his cheek, and laughed.

And we walk to class, our fingers intertwined and with similar satisfied smiles on our faces.

* * *

'You have to tell me everything !' Mercedes tells me while looping her arm through mine as we have a free period.

And I do, from the performance to the sweet goodnight texts, everything is told. And her smile is so bright ! And her embrace is strong !

* * *

_From Kurt (11:43) :_

Are we eating together ? LTT

_To Kurt (11:50) : _

Course we are ! LTT

* * *

I sat down with Tina at the Glee table, waiting for the others to come from their classes.

'I hear you're with Kurt ! This is soooo great !' She told me while opening her carton of milk.

'Yeah, since yesterday, actually !' I replied shyly.

'Oh, that was the performance then !' she said, her eyes twinkling. 'I wish someone would do that for me...' she then whispered, dropping her head.

'Oh... Well you know, if you want someone and they don't take a step towards you, you should just go ahead and make them understand !' I said as I rested my hand on her shoulder.

'Make who understand what ?' I heard Kurt say from behind. He put his tray beside mine and sat down. 'Hey, you !' he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

I looked at him before replying : 'I think Tina has her eye on somebody, and it's possible that your performance inspired her !'

'Ooooh ! Tell me more about it !' There was a twinkle in Kurt's eyes, and I could barely contain my giggle at his gossipy ways.

He bit down on a bit of salad as he listened to Tina ramble about Mike this, Mike's abs that. I zoned out for a moment, focused on a strand of Kurt's hair that had seemingly become blonde overnight. I sipped absently on my milk, thinking about it.

After a moment, Kurt snapped his fingers in front of my face, making me once again aware of my surroundings. 'Hey, Blaine !' he said 'We have to go to the bathroom before next lesson and you haven't touched your tots !'

'It's okay, I'm not really hungry' I replied, standing up, and grabbing my tray.

* * *

'Hello everyone' Mrs. Letterman said as she entered the classroom, classy as always. Today, she was wearing her hair down, letting her appear younger than usual.

'I have good news for each one of you ! Your assignment on Hamlet's soliloquy has been perfect, and you have all achieved A's'

**_Could this day be any better ? I don't think so._**

* * *

It actually had gone from "best day ever" to "better than the best day of my life". It was some time between 4:30 and 5:00 PM, and Kurt and I were on the couch in his room, watching a movie, which was certainly a great one, but I couldn't know, seeing as my eyes were closed, my ears completely focused on the sounds Kurt was making while my tongue was exploring each and every crevice of his mouth.

His hands were occupied with the hem of my sweater vest, fiddling with it. His right knee was caught between mines, and his other hand was toying with a loose curl. Every movement was slow and relaxed, and each of Kurt's breathy moan was accompanied with his fingers slipping to the skin of my neck. Nothing was rushed between us.

* * *

As I left, Kurt's taste lingering on my lips and tongue, I felt us coming together as a new entity.

_To McGavel (6:49) :_

_Kurt and Blaine is on ! :)_

_From McGavel (7:01) :_

_So, Klaine it is ? :)_

_**Klaine, that's right !**  
_

_****_**What a tiring week of exams ! Phew ! I hope you enjoyed this, and as you obviously guessed, Tike is not together yet ! So, yeah, that'll be a big part of next chapter !**

**Thanks, xx**

**PS : leave a review ?**


	8. Author's note

**Hey everyone, this is Safiya ! (I just realized I never used my name here...)**

**Just to tell you that I'm having a really rough patch right now, my mind is absolutely blank, so, for the people who have alerted and faved this story, if you could leave me a review, PM, or something, to help me, it would really be helpful, furthermore, on another one of my stories which was a oneshot, some anonymous person left a review to tell me my writing was crap, and it really got me down, actually I think it was the reason for my writer's block...**

**So, I'm not saying I'm fishing for reviews, but, to know that someone took the time to type something mean whereas others don't tell me anything, it doesn't feel rewarding, and I fell like I have no response, so even just to leave a small comment, please, if you have something to say, even just about a typo or how you wanted something to happen or anything, please leave me something...**

**I guess I'll thank those of you who took the time to read my self-pitying rambling, and even more those of you who'll review, don't hesitate to talk to me about anything (even just fangirling :D) ! **

**Thanks, xx**


End file.
